yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 189
=Notes= *'Vivian Wong vs. Rebecca Hawkins' is the second duel from Round 1 Block B. *'Zigfried Lloyd vs. Fortune Salim' is the second Duel from Round 1 Block A. **The Duel is supposed to feature Fortune Salim, but Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor kidnap him to take his place at the Grand Championship. They end up tripping on the way there (Weevil is sitting on Rex's shoulders, so Rex can't see) and are seen by Mokuba but Zigfried agrees to duel against them, rather than winning the match by forfeit. The Duel becomes Zigfried Lloyd vs. Weevil Underwood + Rex Raptor. **Zigfried duels under his pseudonym: Zigfried Lloyd. *This episode also features the result of first round Duel 'Detective Paul McGregor vs. Shane Jordan ': Detective Paul McGregor wins. =Featured Duel #1: Vivian Wong vs. Rebecca Hawkins= Vivian Wong's Turn *Summons "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan" (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Graceful Charity": she draws 3 cards, then discards 2 ("Cure Mermaid" and "Marie the Fallen One"). *Summons "Fire Princess" (1300 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets two cards. Vivian Wong's Turn *Activates "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyans" special ability: because it did not attack last turn, Vivian's monster gains 300 ATK ("Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan": 1700 → 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Summons "Master Kyonshee" (1750 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan" to attack Rebecca's "Fire Princess". **Rebecca activates Continuous Trap Card "Gravity Bind": all Level 4 monsters or higher cannot attack. Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Activates "Marie the Fallen One's" special ability from her Graveyard: Rebecca gains 200 LP (Rebecca: 4000 → 4200 Life Points). **"Fire Princess's" effect activates: whenever Rebecca gains LP, Vivian is dealt 500 damage (Vivian: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). *Sets a card. Vivian Wong's Turn *Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Rebecca's "Gravity Bind". **Rebecca replies by activating Continuous Trap Card "Imperial Order": the effects of all Spell Cards in play are negated. ***Before "Imperial Order" activates, Rebecca Chains Quick-Play Spell Card "Scapegoat", Special Summoning 4 "Sheep Tokens" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. *Vivian summons "Gyaku-Gire Panda" (800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. **Thanks to its special ability, for every monster on Rebecca's side field "Gyaku-Gire Panda" gets a +500 ATK boost: with a total of 5 monsters, it gains +2500 ATK ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 800 → 3300 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Since it is a Level 3 monster, it is not affected by Rebecca's "Gravity Bind": Vivian uses "Gyaku-Gire Panda" to attack & destroy Rebecca's first "Sheep Token". **Due to "Gyaku-Gire Panda's" second special ability (Piercing), Rebecca is dealt 3300 damage (Rebecca: 4200 → 900 Life Points). **With 1 less monster on Rebecca's side of the field, "Gyaku-Gire Panda's" ATK drops by 500 ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 3300 → 2800 ATK / 1600 DEF). Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Chooses not to pay the upkeep cost of "Imperial Order": it is destroyed. *Activates "Marie the Fallen One's" special ability from her Graveyard: Rebecca gains 200 LP (Rebecca: 900 → 1100 Life Points). **"Fire Princess's" effect activates: Vivian is dealt 500 damage (Vivian: 3500 → 3000 Life Points). *Activates Spell Card "Token Thanksgiving": Rebecca's 3 "Sheep Tokens" are destroyed and she gains 800 × 3 = 2400 LP (Rebecca: 1100 → 3500 Life Points). **With 3 less monsters on Rebecca's side of the field, "Gyaku-Gire Panda's" ATK drops by 1500 ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 2800 → 1300 ATK / 1600 DEF). **"Fire Princess's" effect activates: Vivian is dealt 500 damage (Vivian: 3000 → 2500 Life Points). *Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" (400 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position **With 1 more monster on Rebecca's side of the field, "Gyaku-Gire Panda's" ATK increases by 500 ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 1300 → 1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect, paying 2000 LP (Rebecca: 3500 → 1500 Life Points) to increase her monster's ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400 ATK / 1500 DEF). **Since it is a Level 3 monster, it is not affected by Rebecca's "Gravity Bind": Rebecca uses "Injection Fairy Lily" to attack and destroy Vivian's "Gyaku-Gire Panda" (Vivian: 2500 → 900 Life Points). Vivian Wong's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Luminous Cloud": Vivian Tributes her "Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan" and "Master Kyonshee" on the field to Special Summon "Dragon Lady" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Dragon Lady's" special ability to destroy Rebecca's "Gravity Bind". **Because she activated its special ability, Vivian cannot use "Dragon Lady" to attack this turn. *Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Mystic Eruption": Rebecca is dealt 1000 damage (Rebecca: 1500 → 500 Life Points). Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Activates "Marie the Fallen One's" special ability from her Graveyard: Rebecca gains 200 LP (Rebecca: 500 → 700 Life Points). **"Fire Princess's" effect activates: Vivian is dealt 500 damage (Vivian: 900 → 400 Life Points). *Tributes "Fire Princess" and "Injection Fairy Lily" to Summon "Guardian Angel Joan" (2800 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Silent Doom", Special Summoning "Fire Princess" (1300 ATK / 1500 DEF) back from her Graveyard in Defense Position. *Uses "Guardian Angel Joan" to attack & destroy Vivian's "Dragon Lady" (Vivian: 400 → 100 Life Points). **Thanks to "Guardian Angel Joan's" special ability, Rebecca gains LP equal to the ATK of "Dragon Lady" i.e. 2500 (Rebecca: 700 → 3200 Life Points). ***"Fire Princess's" effect activates: Vivian is dealt 500 damage (Vivian: 100 → 0 Life Points). Rebecca wins. =Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood + Rex Raptor vs. Zigfried von Schroeder= Weevil Underwood's Turn *Summons "Pinch Hopper" (1000 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Eradicating Aerosol" to destroy "Pinch Hopper", activating its effect to Summon "Insect Queen" (2200 ATK / 2400 DEF) from his Hand in Attack Position. Rex Raptor's Turn *Summons "Balloon Lizard" (500 ATK / 1900 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Ultra Evolution Pill", tributing "Balloon Lizard" to Summon "Black Tyranno (2600 ATK / 1800 DEF) from his Hand in Attack Position. Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Ride of The Valkyries", Summoning as many Valkyrie monsters as he can from his hand: two "Valkyrie Zwei" (1600 ATK / 1600 DEF) and two "Valkyrie Erste" (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *The first "Valkyrie Zwei's" special ability activates: Rex's "Black Tyranno" is destroyed. *The second "Valkyrie Zwei's" special ability activates: Weevil's "Insect Queen" is destroyed. *The first "Valkyrie Erste's" special ability activates: it targets "Black Tyranno" in Rex's Graveyard and removes it from play so that his monster's ATK becomes equal to that of Rex's monster ("Valkyrie Erste": 1600 → 2600 ATK / 1800 DEF). *The second "Valkyrie Erste's" special ability activates: it targets "Insect Queen" in Weevil's Graveyard and removes it from play so that his monster's ATK becomes equal to that of Rex's monster ("Valkyrie Erste": 1600 → 2400ATK / 1800 DEF). *Uses his two "Valkyrie Zweis" and his two "Valkyrie Erstes" to attack Weevil and Rex directly, for an amount of damage totaling 2600 + 2400 + 1600 + 1600 = 8200. (Weevil: 4000 → 0 Life Points) (Rex: 4000 → 0 Life Points). Zigfried wins. **(NOTE #1: Since Weevil and Rex had separate LP counts, the only way Zigfried could have attacked is 1600 + 2600 = 4200 and 1600 + 2400 = 4000. In either case in the anime, Zigfried is shown to execute all his movements at once, surrounding Weevil & Rex's monsters in one big cloud of dust and dropping their LP to zero when the dust clears, for great dramatic effect). **(NOTE #2: for even greater dramatic effect, in the Japanese version of the anime "Ride of The Valkyries's" activation is musically accompanied by Richard Wagner's very own Walkürenritt).